Riverdale: Judgement Day
by Thefemalearrow
Summary: What if instead of Jughead making the deal with Penny in 2x21, Betty made it to protect Jughead.
1. Chapter 1

*Jughead's P.O.V*

I was at the Whyte Worm, planning what to do. We were all shaken up by the death of Fangs. That's when Betty called me. "Hey Bets," I said.

"Hey Jug," she said. "I just wanted to know I'm going to love you till my last breath."

"I love you to," I said. "Betty what's going on?"

"I'll see you soon," she said. Before I could say anything, she hung up the phone.

* * *

*Betty's P.O.V*

I went to the meeting place Hiram told me to go to. I saw Penny and her Ghoulies. "Remember the deal, you kill me tonight and there will be no bloodshed tomorrow," I said.

"Trust me, the look on Jughead's face when he finds out what happened to you will be enough," she said smirking. I then punched her. She smirked as I was knocked to the ground. They started kicking me and stabbing me harshly. "I hope you know in your dying breath that your death was for nothing. Don't finish her yet boys. I want to leave a message."

* * *

*Jughead's P.O.V*

I called Archie. "Hey Archie, have you heard from Betty?" I asked.

"No I'm at her house, turns out Hal is the blackhood," he said. I then thought of were Betty is. I hung up the phone and ran to where Penny was holding Toni earlier.

* * *

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
I ran to where Penny was. She was gone. I gasped when I saw a female figure laying on the ground. I ran over, praying it wasn't Betty. I dropped to my knees. Betty was covered in blood and wasn't breathing.  
I quickly started to perform CPR. I did everything I could to save her. She eventually coughed up blood but didn't wake up. I ran my hand threw her blonde hair, which was soaked in blood.  
I brought her into my arms. I ran towards the direction of the Whyte Worm.

* * *

*Archie's P.O.V*  
Me and Veronica had joined the serpents at the Whyte Worm. We were all waiting for Jughead's return. Then we heard something from the woods. We ran outside. We all looked in horror at the sight.  
Jughead was carrying Betty. She was almost unrecognizable. Penny had carved her name into Betty's arm.  
Jughead collapsed to his knees. FP helped him with Betty. "Penny is going to pay for this," Jughead said, "with her life."  
"Right now let's worry about Betty," FP said. Toni was calling a ambulance while comforting a sobbing Cheryl. Veronica hugged me while we both cried.

* * *

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
I sat at the hospital. I was covered in blood. _Betty's _blood. Dad suggested I go home and change, but I can't. Betty's in surgery fighting for her life because of me. A doctor comes out. "Only immediate family is allowed to stay at this time," she says.  
"How is she?" I asked.  
"It's to early to say right now and she's flatlined a few times," she said.  
"Come on Jug," my dad said as he lead me out.


	2. Chapter 2

*Archie's P.O.V*  
"What do you mean we shouldn't fight the ghoulies," I said.  
"We'd be out numbered," Sweetpea said.  
"We need to get revenge for Fangs and Betty," I said.  
"We're all mad about what happened to Fangs and Betty but I agree with Sweet," Toni said. "They triple us when it comes to numbers and they have guns."  
"And I have bows and arrows," Cheryl said.  
"I love you babe but bows and arrows are so much slower than guns," Toni said. We argued until Jughead came in.  
"We're arguing wether or not we should go to war with the ghoulies," I said.  
"We're going to war," he said.  
"Are you insane Jug?" Sweetpea said. "It's a suicide mission."  
"If we're tactical about it," he said. "Numbers don't matter if we're smart about it."  
"I'm with Jughead on this," I said, standing up.  
"Of course you do now that a north sider is in coma because of this war," Sweetpea said.  
"This has nothing to do with the sides," I said. "It does have to do with Betty, Fangs, and everyone who was sent to Riverdale general tonight."  
"I agree with Archie," Veronica said. "Let's forget our differences for once and just be partners on the battlefield."  
"This is the one time I'm going to agree with a Lodge," Toni said.  
The rest of the serpents agreed. We all looked at Sweetpea. He said, "what are we waiting for? Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
Before going to the battle, I stopped at Betty's room. Her heart monitor was normal again. She was covered in stitches. They had made her bruising way less severe. Her wrist was broken. Those were just the physical things.  
"Hey baby," I said, sitting down. "Veronica told me while people are in coma they can hear when people talk to them. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. It should be me laying there, fighting for my life. I started this war and dragged you into it. The serpents are going to war. I don't know if I'm gonna live but if I do I'm coming right back here. And I'll spend everyday here until I can stare into your beautiful eyes again. Just know I love you."  
"So it's true," a voice said. I turned around to see Alice. "The serpents are going to war."  
"It is," I said. I kept my eyes on Betty. She looked so fragile. I wish I could stay with her. "I'm about to go."  
"I'll call you when she wakes up," Alice said. I thanked her and left after kissing Betty's hairline.  
We soon arrived at the ghoulies hideout. We used the element of surprise against them. Soon the battle began, and no one was showing any sign of mercy.  
I saw Penny herself. "Finally got my pound of flesh," she said, twirling her knife.  
"Your beef was with me, not her," I said, pulling out my own knife.  
"She agreed to it," she said. I looked confused. "She made a deal: no more bloodshed and we get to kill her. Would have rather it be you, but I feel the emotional damage would be fare worse than death for you."  
I quickly punched her in the face. She feel to the ground. I kicked her till she passed out. That's when I noticed the police arrived. We ran. Some serpents were arrested. We kept ruining. There were only about ten of us left. "I told you this idea was terrible," Sweetpea said. I then got a phoncecall.  
"Who's it from?" Veronica asked.  
"Alice," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Archie, Veronica, and Jughead stood in front of a grave. It said "here lies Elizabeth Cooper."_  
_ Jughead kneeled down in front of the grave. "You can't be gone. Our story is not over Bets. So you come back to me," Jughead said._

* * *

*Betty's P.O.V*  
I woke up. The first thing I heard was my heart monitor. I then saw my mom in a chair. "Mom," I said.  
"Betty," she said, getting up and walking towards me.  
"What did I miss?" I asked.  
"I found out who the black hood is," she said. "It was your father.  
"I had a feeling it was him," I sighed. "I was actually on my way home when..."  
"You got a call from Hiram," mom finished. I nod. "What they did to you riled up the serpents. If you were there you would have been proud. But there was just too many ghoulies."  
"I made a deal with them," I said.  
"They were riled up about what happens to you and someone named Fangs," Alice said. "Apparently the sheriff told everyone that he was dead when he's really alive."  
I nod. "Also Jughead is hear if you want to see him," mom said.

* * *

*Jughead's P.O.V*  
I laid in the hospital bed. Betty was laying on top of me. I rubbed her back. "I'm sorry you had to go threw that," I whispered into her ear.  
"It's not your fault," she said.  
"I think your a official serpent now," I said. "You did the dance and the gang went to war for you. All you need is a jacket in a tattoo."  
"Like my mom is going to let me get a tattoo," she said, jokingly. My phone then vibrated. It was a text from Toni.  
'_Serpent students are getting transferred away from riverdale high. We need to act fast.'_

* * *

*Third person's P.O.V*

Principal Wetherbee walked around the school. He was looking fro the serpent students. Then he turned to see all the students in serpent jackets. "So your going to relocate the entire student body?" Cheryl asked. "That will sure bring down the school's average for grades."

Defeated, Principal Wetherbee walked away. "You look great in that jacket," Toni said, holding Cheryl's hand.

"Maybe we should make it official," Cheryl said. They exchange smiles.

* * *

*Jughead's P.O.V* (skipping most of the coordination scene because it stays mostly the same)

I placed the jacket on Cheryl. Then my father gave me another jack. I knew who this was for.

"Betty step forward," I said. Betty did so. "Betty is the strongest women I know and she cares for the serpents. She was even willing to die for them. Which is why I am appointing Betty as my serpent queen."

I wrapped my arm around her. Betty kissed me as the crowd cheered.

* * *

I looked at Betty. She has a recently added serpent tattoo on her left shoulder. "You look good," I told her. "Most of the bruises have faded."

"Thanks," she said. She joined me in bed. We where staying at the five seasons. I kissed her soft lips. She then climbed on top of me and kissed me.


	5. AU

**A/N: this chapter is a AU were Alice finds Betty instead of Jughead. The rest of the story will be the same.**

* * *

*Alice's P.O.V*

I watched as my husband Hal was put in the police car. I wasn't surprised that he was the blackhood. He was never around when the blackhood attacked, but her worries were far from over. She had no idea where Betty is.

She then got a phonecall from Jughead. "Hey Jughead," Alice said.

"Hey Mrs. Cooper," Jughead said. "Have you seen Betty? Last time I talked to her it sounded like she was saying goodbye."

Alice's heart then stopped. She decided to try and track Betty's phone. She tracked her it to somewhere in the woods. She got into her car and drove to the location.

* * *

"Betty," I yelled as I got out of the car. I gasped when I saw what looked like a body. I ran to it, hoping it wasn't Betty. I let out a sob as I saw how badly beaten up Betty was.

I started performing CPR. Tears were streaming down my face. _What happened to my little girl? _I asked. Eventually Betty coughed up blood, but she didn't wake up. I lifted Betty into my arms. I started heading towards the Whyte Worm. FP will be able to help me.

* * *

*Jughead's P.O.V*

We were waiting talking outside of the Whyte Room. I was deeply concerned for Betty. "Guys," Archie said. I turned around and gasped.

Alice was carrying Betty. Betty was almost unrecognizable. She was covered in blood and the word '_Penny_' was carved into her arm. I was in a state of shock. _This means war._


	6. I Dream of You AU

**A/N: I got this idea from Firefly214(who gave me their blessing to write this). I one hundred percent recommend their story "I Dream of You" which is where I got the inspiration for this. In this, Betty's dreams are more like Fred's after he was shot(In Firefly214's story it's Jughead having the dreams and they do it very well). And now. on with the story.**

* * *

"And now, a speech from our valedictorian, Betty Cooper," Principal Wetherbee announced. He walked off stage as Betty walked to the podium. The crowd cheered for her. In a out of character moment, Jughead was cheering the loudest.

"Thank you," Betty said. As Betty started her speech, the microphone went out. Betty looked confused as the audience was now wearing funeral attire and they looked sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Betty, you weren't valedictorian," Archie said. "You died remember? The night Fangs was shot."

Betty then noticed her wrist was bleeding. She pulled up the sleeve of her graduation gown and found the word _'Penny' _was carved into it. Then the world turned black.

* * *

Betty was cuddling with Jughead in her bed one morning. Jughead held her in his arms. Alice knocked on the door. "Come in," Betty said.

Alice went into the room. "You got a letter," Alice said. Her smile then grew. "From Yale."

Betty and Jughead quickly sat up as Alice handed her envelope. Betty opened it and was in tears. "I got in," she said.

"That's wonderful," Jughead said. "Let's go to Pops to celebrate. My treat."

"I'd like that," Betty said. Then suddenly, the letter turned into ashes. Betty looked confused and concerned. _Was this a mean prank? _She thinks. "Is that normal?"

"No," Alice said. Betty noticed her eyes were tearing up. "You never got into Yale. You died remembered?"

Betty looked confused. "You sacrificed yourself to the ghoulies and Penny and died. Don't you remember?" Jughead asked.

Betty then remembered that night. She made a deal with Penny so Jughead didn't have to. She let them beat her to a pulp. Then she saw her wrist was bleeding. She saw the word _'Penny' _was carved into her wrist. The world then went black again.

* * *

Betty was infront of a house somewhere in Maine. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened when she knocked on it. She went inside and saw a oldman sitting in the living room. "Hello?" Betty asked.

"Betty?" the oldman said. She saw his serpent tattoo and recognized him as Jughead.

"Yeah, it's me, Jug," Betty said.

"No it can't be," Jughead said. "You died years ago. You're buried in Riverdale cemetery."

"No I didn't," Betty said. "I'm here and I'm alive."

"No, you're here to take me to the next life," Jughead said. "Take me so I may be with you, dad, Archie, Jellybean, Veronica, Toni, Sewatpea, and Cheryl again."

Betty didn't say anything. She just kissed his head. "I'll see you soon," Betty promised. She saw her wrist was bleeding. She didn't bother to pull up her sleeve to know what it meant. Then the world went dark again.

* * *

Betty woke up for real this time to the sound of a heart monitor. She was relieved to see she was in the hospital and Jughead was holding her hand. She was glad to see he was asleep. She was also happy to be alive. She doesn't know what would have happened if she was never able to look into his beautiful eyes again.

* * *

**A/N: A link to the og story in the reviews!**


End file.
